You Make Me Whole
by xotiffanytran
Summary: when he left he took her heart to the other coast... and now he is back to put together the broken pieces, to fill that empty void, to make her whole again... only to find that he needs a little more room in that heart of his.


A/N: This is my very first Rogan fic, so please be nice... I worked really hard on this story and hopefully you will enjoy reading it. Rory and Logan are my favorite couple on Gilmore Girls, and though the show is over, I absolutely adore them, so I thought I would give writing them a shot.

The story takes part after the series finale... I wasn't too happy with how the story ended, and I seriously broke into tears when Rory said no to Logan's proposal...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of the story... the story is completely fictional.

* * *

**You Make Me Whole  
Rory and Logan Fic**

**-Post Finale-**

The room around her spun, her chestnut locks, cascading down her back, was matted against her neck, the sweat clinging onto the strands. Her heart racing, as it pumped feriously, her thoughts swirling at an unglodly rate. Her hand shaking, as she clenched the plastic wand. Glancing down, her eyes landed onto the little screen, the words that could determine her future in a spilt second.

Skimming across the screen, heart body shook, as she sank to the ground, the plastic wand falling from her hand. Her eyes welled with tears, as she covered her mouth, gasping.

The tears came pouring down, her fears were confirmed.

Bringing her knees, to her body, she cradled herself. Her body rocking back and forth, on the cold tiled floor, the stream of tears, staining her flawless ivory skin. Her piercing blue eyes, were magnified behind the thick layer of tears.

Breaking away from her grasp, her hand patted against the counter, before it landed on her phone. Bringing it closer to her eyes, she flipped open the screen, dialing the number she knew by heart. She waited, hoping to hear his voice. Instead, she was left to be filled with disappointment, as she heard the monotoned voice of the operator, informing her that his number had been change. Her world quickly falling apart.

Lost in her thoughts, lock in a trance, she hadn't realize the hotel room door open, until she heard a knock against the wooden door, the voice calling through the door.

"Rory... are you in there?" a gentle voice called, "Are you ok?"

Her voice trembling, as she took a deep breath, "I'll be right out."

Gaining her composure, she wiped away the fallen tears, pushing herself off the ground. The pull of gravity, pushing her down. Clenching onto the counter, she pulled her weight up, glancing in the mirror as she took in her reflection. Her face was flushed, the tearstained cheeks, her makeup smudged. Her hand trembled, as she turned the faucet, allowing the cool water to run free. Bringing her face closer to the sink, she brought the cool water, to wash away her face. The refreshing mositure hitting against her flushed cheeks. Grabbing the washcloth, she dried her face.

Rummaging around the room, she picked up the mess she created, discarding the evidence. Taking another deep breath, she flung the bathroom door open, as she stood face to face with her roommate.

She could see the worried expression, the widen shocked of eyes landing on her, as they trailed across her tiny frame. Before she knew it, a pair of arms flung around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, as she felt herself letting her guard down, the tears slowly falling yet again.

She couldn't make sense of the moment, she couldn't bare to accept the truth that she needed him. Now more than ever. Her thoughts quickly interupted, when she heard the familiar voice, the sympathy in the soft caring voice, she heard, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, she manage to muttered out, "Tare, I'm pregnant."

The usually fiery brunette broke the embrace, before her eyes landed on Rory, in complete shock, she gluped, "You're what?"

Rory felt the tears leaving her piercing blue eyes, as she repeated the statement that made it all the more true, "I'm pregnant."

**--**

**six months later**

Logan Huntzberger, sat in his highly established new office of his printing company. After turning his back from the home, leaving the place he knew and people he loved, he left for California to make a name for himself. After doing just that, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride knowing that he had finally done it, he proved his father wrong. Accomplishing everything on his own, without the help of the Huntzberger name. One would think after completely such a task, he would feel a sense of accomplishment, and yet, here he sat, feeling completely and utterly alone.

Glancing up at the closed door, he sighed, pulling opened the right hand drawer, his eyes landing on a familiar frame. His heart quickening, as he took in the image. He could feel the tears starting to form, but he refused to let them fall. His chocolate brown eyes landed on the famiiar set of piercing blue eyes. Rory Gilmore. The love of his life. His mind wandered back to the memory that was still fresh in his mind, though he had tried many times to push the thought farther away into the back of his thoughts. He would find himself each passing day, glancind down at the familiar frame, and suddenly all the memories he had shared with her came rushing back, one in particuliar was permantely instill in his thoughts.

He remember the way her face looked, as he gave her the final ultimatium, it was all or nothing. Laying the cards on the table, along with his heart laying on the line for her to take or break. He remember the look in her eyes, the mixture of pain, as she turned down the proposal, giving up on them completely. He remember the feeling of heartbreak, as placed the blue velvet box back into the palm of his hands. Taking one last look at her, he slowly turned and walked away. His backed turned to her, before he allowed the tears to fall.

He felt the tears forming in his eyes, as they slowly threathen to fall, when he heard a knock. Quickly his hand raised to his face, brushing away the tears, before he called through the door, "Come in."

The older secretary stucked her head through the doorway, her eyes landing on Logan before she spoke, "Mr. McCrae here to see you, Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan smiled at the older lady, before he spoke, "Maddie, I told you, It's Logan, and you can send in Collin."

Maddie smiled, at her boss, "Ok, Logan."

Seconds later the door flung open, as the familiar brunette entered the room, with a wide smile. He made his way to Logan's desk, as Logan stood, walking around the large desk, and pulling Collin into his arms.

"Huntz!" Collin called, laughing, as he pulled Logan in a manly embrace.

"Collin, how are you?" Logan asked with a grin, when they broke apart.

Collin grinned, "I'm great, Finn apologizes, he couldn't make it."

Logan nodded, at the thoughts of their exotic Australian friend. "It's alright, how was your trip?"

"It was really good, I slept on the entire flight." Collin replied honestly.

Logan smiled, "I'm really glad you are here. I missed you all of you guys."

Collin grinned at the sincerity of Logan's voice, "I miss you too Huntz. It's not the same without you back home."

Logan nodded, "Well how about we get some lunch, and then we'll go back to my place, so you can get situated."

"Sounds good." Collin said happily. Collin led the way out of the door, Logan following close behind him, grabbing his cell phone along the way, as he shut the door behind him. He called to Maddie, "I'm going to lunch, take any message. I'll be back a little later." And with that, the two friends walked towards the elevator. Stepping out into the warm Califonian air, the sun beating down on them, they strolled down the sidewalk, as Logan and Collin caught up with eachother on their lives. Turning the corner, Logan led Collin into the corner deli not to far from the office, taking a seat at a empty booth. The waitress made her way to them, taking their order before disappearing into the kitchen leaving Collin and Logan alone, except for a few other customers, who were quietly sipping their coffee and enjoying their lunch.

"So how is Stephanie?" Logan questioned, a smirk appearing across his lips.

Collin smiled, at the mention of the familiar blonde, that constantly ran through his thoughts, "She is really good."

Logan smile, "Really? Have you finally settled down?"

Immediately Collin beamed with a smile, before he admitted, "She is officially my girlfriend."

At that, Logan broke out into a grin, "Are you serious? Congratulation."

Collin nodded, "Thanks man... How about you? Anyone new?"

Quickly the excitement ease as an unsettling silence settled over the two friends, a frown donning Logan face, before Collin sighed, "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean too..."

Logan shook his head, forcing a smile on his face, "Don't worry about it Collin."

Collin nodded before he decided to push it, prodding a little futher, "So have you talk to her?"

Logan shook his head solemnly, before he spoke, "No I haven't."

Collin frowned, before he asked cautiously, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan sighed, "It's really hard... but it's getting a little easier. I try to pour myself into my work. The business is taking off, and everything has been doing really good. But occasionally through the day, she does cross my thoughts, if thats what you want to know."

Collin nodded, before he spoke, "Listen... I'm not suppose to say anything, but I think you should really talk to her."

Logan glance up, catching Collin worried expression, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's not my place to say... but you should really talk to her." Collin said with guilt. He knew he was holding back, and he knew that Stephanie would kill him, for pushing Logan. But Logan deserved to know the truth.

Logan nodded, before he spoke, cautiously questioning, his words stumbling over one another, "Is she... I mean... alright? Has... she... I mean..."

Collin cut in, "Is she seeing someone else?" Logan nodded, he wanted to know if she had moved on.

Collin shook his head, "No she hasn't... but she isn't in a good place either... She is off the campaigne trail... I mean... usually Steph and I wouldn't think much of it, but she got offered a Job at the Times, and well she turned it down."

Logan glanced up, meeting Collin's sad eyes, "She turned down the Times?"

Collin nodded, "I haven't seen much of her recently, no one has."

Logan's thoughts were racing, as he brushed his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He couldn't imagine why Rory would turn down her dream job, the job that she had work so hard to achieve, and yet here she was, turning it away. He couldn't help but feel at fault. But then again... He convinced himself, that this was her decision, she said no. Logan had managed to convince himself, that she didn't love him, like he loved her. It was the only way he was able to functioned each and every day. But even though he had fed himself the lies each passing day, with Collin sitting across from him, he couldn't bring himself to believe this. She was obviously affected.

He thought back to when he left that day, boarding the plane, for California, he made a promise to himself that he was going to let go, and move on. Soon he arrived, and the first thing he did, was changed all his numbers, making sure he wasn't listed, so he wouldn't be able to be reach. Now that he looked back on his haste decision, he couldn't help but wonder if she had ever tried to get in contact with him. There were so many questions that would be left unanswered.

**--**

Rory groaned, as she rubbed her protruding stomach, her body was sore, her feet swollen, from carrying the weight of herself and the living behind in her body. She was seated on the plush couch of her mother's home. The baby was hungry, and she was exhausted, the baby had kept her up all through the night, leaving her in a restless state. But it was friday night, and as tradition, she was waiting for her mother to get dress so they could head over to Hartford, for Friday Night Dinner. Rory was dressed in a conservative black dress, her chestnut locks, were slightly curled, and pinned back from her face.

Groaning yet again, she called through the house, whining as she spoke, "Mom, come on are you ready yet? We are going to be late. And I'm hungry."

Seconds later, Lorelia appeared at the bottom of the steps, looking flawlessly with a grin, "Fruit of my Loin, hasn't anyone ever told you Patience is a Virtue?"

Rory was annoyed, not to mention completely irritated, "Well explain that to the fetus growing inside of me, who is demanding to be fed."

At the mention of Lorelia grandchild, Lorelia broke out into a grin, "Well in that case, let's get going."

Rory smiled, knowing that her mother was thrilled to be a grandmother. And with that Lorelia helped her very pregnant daughter off the couch, leading her out the door and to the car. Helping her inside, Lorelia slowly backed out of the driveway, before they drove to Rory's grandparents house. Pulling into the driveway of the Gilmore manor, they slowly made their way to the front door, of the brick home. Ringing the doorbell, as they waited in silence, before the door swung open revealing a grinning Emily.

"Rory, you're here! How are you feeling sweetheart!" Emily gushed, leading her granddaughter into the house, taking her coat.

Rory smiled, as she handed her grandmother her coat, "I'm feeling alright. Really tired. But good."

Emily smiled, "That's good to hear. Has the baby been keeping you up at night sweetheart?"

Rory nodded, "Just a bit. But enough small talk, the baby is demanding food." Emily laughed lightly, before leading the girls into the living room, where her grandfather stood at the wet bar, fixing their typical drinks. Handing Rory a glass of water, Richard pulled Rory into an embrace, "Hey sweetheart! How are you and that baby?"

Rory smiled, "I'm good grandpa, but the baby is a little hungry."

With that Richard spoke, "Then what are we waiting for, let's get you fed."

Leading Rory into the dining room, Lorelia following close behind, they took their seats. Mary, the maid, went about serving dinner, as the table ate. Exchanging conversation amongst the table.

"Rory, sweetheart," Emily started, with a huge grin on her face, "What do you say, if I want to throw you a little baby shower? Maybe invite the lady's from the DAR."

Rory glanced up, meeting her grandmothers hopeful eyes, before she sighed, forcing a smile on her lips, "That sounds great Grandma. Thanks."

Emily beamed, "Really? I was thinking we could possibly hold it here or anywhere you would like."

Rory glanced over at her mother, who gave her a sympatheic smile, before she spoke, "We could hold it at the inn, that way both Rory's friends from Star Hollow can attend also."

Rory smile, "That sounds really great. Is that ok grandma?"

Emily nodded, "Of course sweetheart, so let's talk dates. I was thinking two Saturday from tomorrow. What do you think?"

"That's sounds fine grandma," Rory replied.

"Alright then, if you can give me a list of people you want to attend, I can get the invitation sent out." Emily gushed, quickly rambling on, about the color schemes.

Tuning out her grandmother, Rory's mind wandered. Subconsciously, she began rubbing her stomach, as Logan filled her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about him, when the child growing inside of her was his. Her brows furrowed, as she remember the last memory in her thoughts. The last time she had seen him. It had been her graduation, that was the day he walked out of her life, giving her the ultimatitum that led her to this moment, alone without him. She knew that if she were to tell him about the baby, he would come back, she didn't doubt that he would take responsiblity, but she couldn't bring herself to call him. Knowing he would be coming back for the baby, and not for her, broke her heart in pieces. His life was finally piecing together, and she couldn't allow herself to mess that up for him. He was better off oblivious to the fact that she was with child.

She knew that deserved to know, in fact Collin, Finn, Stephanie, even Honor, had prodded her to tell him. To call him, but she thought back to the day she took the pregnancy only to find out that he had changed his number. He had done so for a reason, and she knew that deep down if he had wanted to keep in contact,he could have easily kept the same number. He didn't want to be reached. She had accepted it, and now she was going to raise this baby alone, without him.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to her grandmother, who was talking to her, before she stopped, staring at Rory.

"Rory?" Emily repeated.

"I'm sorry what?" Rory asked.

Emily smiled, "You must be really tired sweetheart, I was asking who did you want me to invite." Her pen tapping against the notepad at her side.

"Oh, I guess, Sookie, Babette, Mrs. Patty, Luke, Lane, Zack, Honor, Stephanie, Collin, Finn, Paris, and Doyle." Rory replied.

Emily quickly wrote down the names, "Alright, I'll get these invitation made and mailed out."

Rory nodded smiling at her grandmother. Soon the night ended, as Rory followed her mother back to the car, as they drove home in silence, Rory dozing off in and out of sleep. Lorelia pulled into the driveway before she spoke, "Rory..."

Rory glance over at her mother, meeting her eyes, "Yeah mom?"

Lorelia sighed before she cautiously approached the subject, "Have you thought about telling Logan yet?"

Rory locked her eyes with her mother before she nodded sadly. Lorelia nodded before she proded, "And?"

Rory shook her head, as the tears beginning to form, clouding her bright blue eyes. Lorelia frowned sadly before placing a gentle arm around her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetheart... Let's get you inside."

Following her mother inside, Lorelia led Rory into the dark house. Rory yawned loudly, covering her mouth before she spoke, "I'm going to go to bed Mom... I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Lorelia, nodded, as she watched her daughter slowly waddle to her room, before the door closed shut. Lorelia plopped onto the couch, as she leaned back, against the plushed cushion, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh. She frowned. She thought about the situation. Sitting in silences for a few minutes, Lorelia pushed herself out of the seat, and slowly made her way to the front door, checking the locks, before turning off the lights. She slowly made her way outside Rory's room, turning the handle slowly and quietly, she crept into the dark room, making out the outline of her daughter body, sleeping beneath the covers, her calm, even breath. Lorelia made her way to Rory's side, before leaning over, pressing her lips against her daughter's head, she whispered softly, "Goodnight Rory."

Turning on her heel, she quietly closed the door behind her, before she head up the stairs. Heading into her room, she collasped on her bed, allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber.

**--**

**Two Weeks Later**

Logan car pulled in front of Honor's home, shifting his rental car into park, before cutting the engine. He slowly stepped out of the silver sedan, taking in the clean Hartford air, as he slowly made his way to the front door, pressing his fingertip against the doorbell. He could hear shuffling from within the doorway, before the door swung open, a shocked Honor stood in the doorway.

"Surprise!" Logan greeted.

A smile appearing on Honor's lip, as she pulled her younger brother in her arms, "Logan! What are you doing here?" Her voice filled with excitement, her grip tight around him.

Logan chuckled, before he spoke, "I'm in town for a few days, and I decided to surprise you."

Honor smiled, breaking her grip away from Logan as she smiled, "It's so good too see you."

Logan smiled, as he took in his sister prescenes standing before him, his eyes running over her closed before he noticed that she was dressed in a floral print dress, looking ready to head out, "Are you going somewhere?"

Honor glance down, before she looked up. Suddenly she was nervous, as she thought of the timing of the situation, just as she was about to head out the door, for Rory's baby shower, her little brother, who happens to be the father of the baby arrives at her doorstep. She knew that he deserved to know the truth, but it wasn't her place to tell him about his soon to be child, forcing a grin on her lips, her society smile, she spoke, "I actually have to go to this thing."

"Oh..." Logan said, disappointment washing over his face, "I guess I should have called."

Honor shook her head, suddenly feeling guilty, "Nonsense, you are always welcomed here Logan. I guess you can make yourself at home, Josh should be home in an hour, and I could just pop in at that thing, and I'll be home."

Logan shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips, "Don't worry about it Honor. Go have fun, I'll call up the boys and Stephanie, catch up with them."

Honor looked at him, uneasily, knowing that Collin, Finn, and Stephanie, would also be attending the baby shower. She came to a decision, "Why don't you come with me? Josh was suppose to be my date. But he had a meeting."

Logan looked at his sister before he shrugged, "Okay. Let me just get my bags, and let me change real quick."

Honor nodded, as she watched him trotting to his car, popping open the trunk, carrying his bag on his shoulder, before he entered the house. Honor led him to the guest suite, before she excused herself, mumbling about making a phone call, leaving Logan alone to change. By the looks of Honor's casual dress, Logan decided on a pastel yellow polo, that clung to his body, a pair of dark washed jeans, that hung low on his hips. Spritzing his body with cologne, he slipped his phone and wallet into his back pocket before he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingertips underneath the stream of cool water, and brushing his damp fingers through his hair, tousling his blonde hair. Shutting off the water, he made his way to the door, and down the stairs.

Honor held the phone pressed against her ear, she waited for the phone to be answered, before Emily's voice filled the speaker, "Emily Gilmore."

"Hi Emily, it's Honor." Honor greeted politely.

"Yes sweetheart, what can I do for you?" Emily asked cheerifully.

Honor force a smile on her lips before she spoke, "Well I just wanted to tell you, that I'm bringing an extra guest, I hope that's ok."

Emily laughed, "Of course that's fine sweetheart, the more the merrier. I'll see you in an hour?"

Honor uneasily spoke, "Yeah, an hour. Thank you."

Placing the phone into her purse, Honor nervously, brushed her fingers through her blonde hair, before slinging her bag onto her shoulder. Glancing up, as her eyes landed on Logan, who slowly descended the stairs, with a smile on his face.

"Alright I'm all set to go." He grinned.

Honor nodded, "Let's go."

She picked up the gift bag off the console table, as she led Logan to her car. He slid into the passenger seat, and she slowly steered the car, her attention fixated on the road.

**--**

Rory walked into the inn, and was immediately greeted with her Grandmother.

"Rory you are here!" Emily gushed.

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted, entering Emily embrace. Glancing around the room, she took in the surrounding. Her grandmother went above and beyond, turning the room, into a baby's shower galore. The room, was decorated with pastel streamers, tables were set up, with different color clothed, in baby pink, blue, purple, yellow, and green. A long table was covered with a white table cloth, a banner read, "Baby Shower." Piled on top were presents stacked upon one another. Each table, had a baby's moblie, hanging from the ceiling as centerpieces. Bottles, pacifiers, and toy blocks, were set in the center, as centerpieces. The table were arranged in a circle, allowing a large circle in the center to stand open, as a chair was placed front and center, a sash with the word, "Mother to Be" written across in a shade of blue.

Pulling away from her grandmother's arm, she smiled, "Wow grandma, this place look amazing. Thank you." Rory thanked her grandmother.

Emily smiled, "I hope you like it."

"I do." Rory replied with a smile, her eyes glistening with tears, as she took it all in. Before Emily could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Lorelia, Sookie following close behind her. Both wearing identical smiles, Lorelia, wearing a white sash with the word, "I'm going to be a grandma." Both carrying presents in their arms.

"Rory!" Sookie grinned, pulling Rory in her arms.

"Thank you for coming Sookie." Rory said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sookie replied, her eyes filling with tears, "I can't believe you're going to have a baby of your own. It was just yesterday, Lorelia here, was holding you in her arms. You are growing up way too fast."

Rory laughed. Soon everyone arrived and the party was in full swing, Rory making her way from table to table, as she greeted the ladies from the DAR. Exchanging small talk with eachother, when the door swung open. Her eyes landed on the familiar brunette, Rory pushing through the crowd, as she waddled over to the grinning man.

"LOVE!" Finn called, "Look at you... you are postively glowing. Doesn't she look amazing Mate?" He asked Collin, who stood beside him, an arm wrapped around Stephanie. Both wearing matching smiles.

"Finn, Collin, Steph, you guys made it!" Rory shouted, wrapping her arms to the best of her ability around the three friends. "Thank you so much for coming."

They smile, handing her three large bag, tissue papers strewing out the top of the bag, before Collin spoke, "These are for you and that baby of yours."

"Thanks so much guys, but you didn't have to get me anything. You are guys are here." Rory said with a smile.

Stephanie shook her head, laughing, "Nonsense Rory. This is a baby shower, that means gifts. And we wouldn't miss this for the world."

Rory smiled, as Stephanie stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Rory's protruding stomach, as she cooed against Rory's stomach, "Hey there, I'm your auntie Stephanie. Your Uncle Collin and Uncle Finn can't wait to see you."

Finn excitely bent down, placing his hand against Rory's stomach, as he talked, "That's right. It's Uncle Finny."

Rory laughed at their antics, before her eyes turned to the door, which just swung open. Catching a familiar glismps of golden locks. But she was definately not ready to see who was standing next to the familiar figure. Her eyes raking across the stranger next to Honor, she immediately knew who he was. The golden blonde hair, the warm brown eyes, her heart begain to pump feriously, as her eyes landed on the one and only, Logan Huntzberger.

**--**

Honor pulled into the long driveway, parking her car against the curb, before putting the car into park. She turned to face Logan, who was on his cell phone. Her whole body was nervous about what she would soon witness when she walked through the door, carrying her bag, and present in her hands. She tapped on Logan's shoulder, as he turned his attention to Honor. Noticing that she was stepping out of the car, he quickly followed, the phone still pressed against his ear. She led up the driveway to the front door, as she waited for him to hang up the phone.

"Alright, Jim I need to go. I'm about to walk into this party with my sister. I'll call you and fax you the paperwork tomorrow." Logan replied, in his business demeanor.

Placing his phone away, into his back pocket, he turned and face Honor, who stood nervously, biting her lip, before he spoke, "I'm so sorry."

She nodded, her hand gripping the handle, "It's alright. You ready?"

Logan nodded, as Honor pushed the door open, stepping through the doorway, Logan close behind her. Honor slowly made her way through the door, before she saw Rory. Rory eyes widen in shock, as she clutched her chest, before the three head that stood before her turned, all wearing equally shocked expressions.

Honor glanced at Logan, wondering if he had noticed the watching eyes, but his attention was elsewhere, his eyes roaming around the room, before he spoke, glancing at Honor meeting her troubled expression, "Is something wrong? You know what's really werid? This place looks and feels so familiar. It's like I have been here before." Logan said with a chuckle, before he glance over to the arch way, his eyes landing on three familiar face, who was watching him, their face wearing a dumbfounded expression.

Logan grinned immediately, as he waved, "Hey Honor, look it's Finn, Collin, and Steph."

Finn, Collin, and Steph exchanged astonished expression, before they feebly smiled.

Logan made his way forward, Honor follow closed behind him who was still silent, she was on edge, as Logan reached his three friends.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you would be here." Logan animately stated.

Finn shaking his bewildered expression, he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Logan looked confused, before he spoke, "I was in town for a meeting, what is with you guys." He glanced up, suddenly his eyes catching a striking blue, his eyes widening in surprise, before he manage to mumble, "Rory?"

His eyes locking with her, as brown met blue, before she could confirm his accusation, she was pulled through, her grandmother hand pressing on her back, as she spoke, "Rory, come on your guest are waiting."

Rory followed as quickly as she could, as her grandmother led her to the center of the room. And thats when Logan saw it, her protruding stomach. He glance at his sister, meeting her eye, everything finally pieceing together. Before he could say anything else, Emily voice filled the hallway again, "Finn, Steph, Collin, please take your seat." Emily eyes glanced up, landing on Honor, "Honor you are here sweetheart, come inside." Emily glance over at the Logan, her eyes widen, before she took a step back, blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagine, the man that stood beside Honor, "Logan?"

Before he could reply, he felt Honor tugging on his arms, and making their way inside, to the big room, finding their seat. The eyes of the room, turning to land on Logan, as he nervously, sat down beside Honor, and between Finn. Emily quickly composed herself, entering the room, her eyes drifting to where Logan was seated before she took her spot beside Rory who was seated in the chair, Lorelia standing beside her.

Clearing her throat Emily spoke wiht poise, "Thank you all for attending today, it means a lot to Lorelia and I, that you are all here to celebrate this time with Rory."

The ladies clapped politely, before Emily continued, "On behalf of the Gilmore's we would like to thank you."

Lunch began, as everyone ate and chatted amongst the table. Rory slowly making her way from table to table, before she finally reached the table she had be avoiding the entire afternoon.

"Hey..." Rory timidly greeted the table. Her eyes landing on Honor, who was fidgeting in her seat.

Lane glanced up, smiling, "Hey Rory, how are you feeling?"

Rory smiled, avoiding his stare, she knew he was watching her, "I'm alright, a little tired."

Immediately Collin stood up, "Rory, sit down, you have been walking around, you must be tired." Pulling out the car for Rory to sit.

Rory smiled, "Thanks Collin." She sighed, as she sat down, her feet were aching and she was tired.

Honor finally spoke, "Look Rory can we talk?"

Rory nodded, "Sure Honor." Struggling to get out of her seat, Finn and Collin soon, helped her out, Rory quickly thanking them. Following Honor to the hallway, Honor stopped and face Rory, "Look, I'm really sorry, Rory."

Rory shook her head, "Honor... stop. You don't need to apologize. He was bound to find out..." Rory reasoned, wrapping her arms around Honor, "It's ok..."

Honor looked at Rory, and smiled, "I am still sorry though."

Rory nodded, she gave her a warm smile, "It's ok. Why don't you head back to the party, I really need to use the bathroom. I'll see you back in there alright."

Honor nodded, giving her one last hug, before she left. Rory slowly made her way to the bathroom. The day was overwhelming, as she quickly finished peeing, and washed her hands. She didn't know how to feel or what to do. But now he knows. She slowly shut the lights, before she entered the hallway, when she saw him. He was seated on the steps, his face buried in the palms of his hands. His golden blonde hair tousled. He looked handsome more than ever, her eyes light trailing over his body, as she heard him sigh.

Logan glanced up, before his eyes caught Rory's eyes, his eyes widen, as he stood up. Rory gave him a weak smile, before she said softly, "Hi."

Logan smiled, before he spoke, "Hi..."

An awkward silences settled over them before she spoke, "How are you?"

Logan looked at her, before he stepped foward, closing the distance between them, "I'm sorry."

Rory face scrunched in confusion before she questioned, "For what?"

"For making you choose... I'm sorry Rory." Logan said sadly, "I was being selfish."

Rory frowned, shaking her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for Logan."

Logan shook his head, his eyes meeting her, "I have everything to be sorry for."

Rory could feel the tears building in her eyes, slowly falling down her face, "Logan..."

"I love you Rory, I did then and I love you now... and I gave up." Logan he admitted, the tears falling from his eyes, as he stepped forward, reaching up, brushing his finger tips across Rory's face, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go. I'm sorry."

Rory smiled at him, reaching up brushing away the tears, "I told you Logan, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Logan nodded, he glance down at her protruding stomach, reaching out cautiously, he placed a hand on her stomach. Immediately Rogy felt the baby kicking at her stomach, Logan's hand pulling back. Rory laughed, as she grasp his hand, placing back on her stomach, before she spoke, "It likes you."

Logan smiled, before he spoke, his voice soft, "Is it mine?"

Rory wiped away the tears in her eyes, before she nodded.

Logan eyes met Rory's blue eyes, before he asked sadly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rory met his brown eyes, before she said softly, "Because, your life is finally piecing together... I didn't want to hold you back." Breaking down in tears.

Immediately Logan enclosed her in his arms, and she felt whole. She felt protected as cliches as it sounded, being in his arms again, brought back the missing part of her, she thought she lost. Logan held her, running his hand through her long chestnut locks. Before he murmered into her ear, "You wouldn't hold me back... if anything, you will only make my life whole again... I love you Rory Gilmore. I want to be in this child's life. I want he or she to know their father. I want to be with you."

Rory felt the tears coming down hard as she listen to his worlds, pulling back, her eyes met the brown eyes that stared back at her. Behind the clouded layer of tears, she smiled, as she looked at Logan. He brought his fingers to brush away the tears in her eyes, before he slowly inched closer to her, his lips hitting against her lips, before dipping down, and capturing her lips with his. The sparks that radianted through his body exploded. Pulling her closer in his arms, as he deepened the kiss, filling the kiss with passion and love.

Breaking away as she gasping for air, she muttered softly, "I love you Logan Huntzberger."

"I love you too Rory Gilmore."

**--**

**3 months later**

The apartment was quiet, the faint glow of the fluorescent moon beamed through the large paned window. Rory laid against the white linen sheets, tangled with her body. Her head resting against the down pillow, her brown locks scattered across the white linen. Before she knew it, she heard the faint footsteps, edging closer to the bed. Turning her head slightly to the direction of the noise, her eyes settled onto the moving figure, the slow cast of its shadow, stepping closer, before her eyes locked with the warm honey brown.

Rory's eyes trailed over Logan's body, before she took in the bundle wrapped in his arms, a smile gracing her lips. She heard the faint whimper of the little baby, as it called for attention.

Logan's voice was hushed, as he slowly rocked the little bundle, his eyes tired but a wide grin on his lips, "Shsshhh... Daddy's here."

Rory watched him intently, through the sleepless nights, they both had endure came the settling feeling at each and every night when they would follow the familiar routine. Logan would pace the large penthouse loft, his footsteps grazing against the wooden floors, as he rocked the little baby. Slowly bringing him closer to the bed, for the nightly feeding, the little baby would demand. Sinking down onto the edge of the bed, he settled the little bundle into Rory's arms, as she took it happily, allowing the close air to hit against her bare chest. The warmth of the little face pressed against her breast.

Logan watched in awed, as the love of his life, fed his child. Leaning back against the headboard, he stayed awake, watching the tedious process, as his eyes ran over the alarm clock, the red glow cast back at him, 3:21AM. Sitting upright, his head watched over Rory's right shoulder, the faint sound of suction from beneath. The minutes passed slowly, before Rory turned her gaze to meet Logan's, a warm smile on her lips, as she spoke, her voice so soft, "I think he's done."

Logan nodded, as he watched Rory quietly, leaning down, pressing her lips against the baby's cheek before whispering goodnight. Handling the baby swaddled in the blanket back over to Logan, as he carried the little baby back over to the bassinet. He set the baby slowly down against the soft sheets. Watching the slow peaks of breath, as it raised and fell, Logan smiled. Leaning down, giving a chaste kiss against the little baby's forehead, he murmured, "Goodnight Cody."

Slowly making his way back over to the bed, he sunk into the covers, settling into Rory's side. Rory shifted her weight lightly, scooting closer against Logan's bare chest, his heat radiating off his body, as he encircled his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest, her face pressed against the bare skin, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, in the silence of the open air.

Kissing the bare skin lightly, she murmured her lips still against his warm chest, "I love you so much Logan..."

Listening to her words, Logan smiled, as he lent down, his lips touched the top of her head, before he spoke softly, "Back at you, Ace."

Hearing the words, she smiled, running her fingertips across his skin, she wound her hands in his, their fingers entertwined, as she brought the back of his palms to her lips. Kissing it lightly, her eyes settled onto the platinum band wrapped around his finger, slowly pulling away from his chest her gaze met his. And into the darkness she spoke softly, "Goodnight Mr. Huntzberger."

His lips curving into a smile, as he heard the familiar exchanged before he responded, just as softly, he tighten his grips on her hands, "Goodnight Mrs. Huntzberger."

**There is no Ending... because it's only the Beginning.**

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated... This was my first Rory and Logan/Sophie, so I hope you like it. It was definatily out of my comfort range, so I had fun playing with the characters. I would love to hear your opinions... if the response is good, I think I may start writing more Gilmore Girl's fics. Sorry if there are any errors... I didn't have anyone to beta and edit, so I had to wing it.


End file.
